Happy Birthday
by Shading Source
Summary: It's almost the 7th of July in the human world... Hitsugaya wonders what he should do... After all, it's not everyday that it's your lover's birthday. One Shot, IchiHitsu, Yaoi, Shounen Ai


**Happy Birthday**

A Hitsugaya x Ichigo fic. Yay for IchiHitsu!!

* * *

Hitsugaya scowled. Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division of the famous Gotei 13 was scowling at the vice-captain of the tenth division of the famous Gotei 13, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Matsumoto grinned. Matsumoto, vice-captain of the tenth division of the famous Gotei 13 was grinning at the captain of the tenth division of the famous Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"There is NO way in hell I'm leaving now."

"Aw, c'mon taichou… You know you want to. I'm sure he'd be surprised!"

"Matsumoto, shut up. Go do your paperwork already. You're a few days behind as it is."

"How cruel, taichou…"

Silence

"Ne, taichou? You look a little stressed…"

A smirk

"Taichou..."

Getting closer.

"Taichou, it's been a while since you last took the day off, right?"

A little bit closer.

"It's also been a while since you last saw him, right?"

An eyebrow twitched.

"It's also been a while since you last had a release, right? When is the last time you came?"

"MATSUMOTO! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Matsumoto giggled as she avoided a pencil, an eraser, a pencil holder and even a cup.

"Matsumoto! I'm serious! Get out, now!" The temperature dropped a few degrees as he stared daggers at his vice-captain. Said woman only laughed and waved her hand, acting as if she didn't notice her captains anger. Any sane person would consider it suicide to get closer to the icy captain while he was in this mood, but could one really label the vice-captain as a sane human being, or rather a shinigami? Waving her hand as if her captain's anger was a mere cloud that could easily be wiped away, she walked up to her captain. Said captain was now standing behind his desk, his fists clenched on the desk's surface. Ignoring, or rather not noticing, the deadly looks the boy-captain was sending her she simply wrapped her arms around him, burying his head in what could easily be called her own small…no, huge country worthy of a map, otherwise known as her cleavage. Hitsugaya squirmed as he tried to break free.

"M-Matsumoto… I…can't…breathe…" Finally, after a few more squeezes and hugs, Matsumoto released her captain from the deadly grip she was holding him, having him coughing and panting for air.

_/Seriously, she is the very reason I lost interest __in…Well… You know…/_

After the white haired boy regained his breath and managed to calm down he sniffed slightly, a faint scent lingering around him. He sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Matsumoto! Stop drinking while you're working. No, better said, stop drinking when you're supposed to work!" Matsumoto only giggled as she reached for him again, though this time Hitsugaya could dodge her in time. He sighed deeply again as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Matsumoto. Just get out. Go to your quarters and… Well, do something! Just… Don't disturb me any longer." Matsumoto feigned insult as she tried to look serious, her flushed face betraying herself.

"But taichou, I can't leave! I have so much paperwork to do. I simply can't abandon you now! No, I'm staying taichou!" She punched in the air, remained still for a while before erupting in a giggle. Her body started shaking and after just a few moments she collapsed on the floor, snoring heavily after only a few seconds. Hitsugaya sighed again as he turned around to face the window. Gazing at the buildings that could be seen from his office, his thoughts started to wander. Glancing at the calendar that hung next to the window, he saw it was now the 6th of July in the human world. A faded circle could be seen around the large number seven. Shaking his head, he thought back to the time when Matsumoto had brought that thing with her from the human world. She'd been so excited. She had also insisted on hanging it next the window behind his desk, so that every time he'd get up and stare out of the window, which he did quite often, he'd see it. And no matter how disturbing it was, he found himself looking at it more than he wanted to. Sighing once again, he returned his gaze to the buildings.

_/It certainly has been a while…/_

He suddenly blushed and shook his head.

_/It's been a while since I last saw him. Yes, that's it. It hasn't been that long since I…/_

Another deep sigh.

_/Yes, it has been a long time…/_

* * *

"Oi! Toushiro! Come here for a while, will ya?" A deep, soothing voice called. Even so, an eyebrow twitched.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou! Remember it already! Even though it might be impossible for an idiot…" He mumbled the last part. Nevertheless, he walked up to the person calling, standing next to him. The strong wind made his hair all messed up, but the coldness that surrounded them comforted him. He gripped the railing in front of him as he gazed down. Seriously, what was so special about this tower? Just because it's a bit high, people get all excited. This was nothing compared to the buildings in Soul Society, especially the ones in Sereitei. Even the orange haired idiot standing next to him got all excited like a child. Seriously, this was supposed to be the famous, Kenpachi-surviving, substitute shinigami? Though there was something about him, about his happiness, that lifted even Hitsugaya's frozen mood. Though of course he'd never show it, because _the _Hitsugaya-taichou did _not _enjoy himself in front of others. But even so, though only the perceptive ones would notice, the corners of his mouth lifted. After a few more moments of staring (and suppressed yawning), the two moved inside, their surroundings suddenly very silent as the door closed behind them. The taller of two suddenly became a bit nervous, continuously shifting his weight from one leg to the other, scratching the back of his head. Hitsugaya looked at him for a while.

"Oi, what is it already?"

"Ah…" The orange haired boy hesitated for a moment before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to him. Hitsugaya stared at it for a moment. It was a small, black box.

"O-Open it." The boy said. Hitsugaya couldn't help being curious as he slowly opened the box. His eyes widened slightly. A small yet beautiful little stone rested on a soft patch of what felt like silk. Carefully picking the stone up he noticed a thin chain was attached to it. With the slightest hint of a smile he held the stone in the light, a pretty blue-greenish reflection cast on his face.

"I-It reminded me of you… So… I bought it for you…" Hitsugaya looked at him with genuine surprise.

"Kurosaki…" The boy smiled as he heard his name.

"A-And… Happy birthday, Toushiro."

* * *

Hitsugaya moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

_/A…dream?/_

He slowly sat on the edge of his bed, recalling the events of that day, about half a year ago. After a while he reached for his neck, where his fingers met a smooth, little stone. He couldn't help but chuckle.

_/Seriously… A necklace?/_

Though the substitute shinigami did not know that his present has been faithfully worn for the past few months…

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro wandered the streets, hands in his pockets, the wind gently swaying his hair, rustling his clothes. The sun was setting and even though it was getting quite late, a soothing warmth seemed to linger in the air. Hitsugaya's eyes wandered from one shop to another. Certainly, the human world had some strange stores. Some at which he simply sighed because they were stupid, and others he passed rather quickly with a faint blush on his face. He entered many shops but left just as many, empty-handed. He sighed as he looked at his old watch he'd once purchased while on a mission in the human world, to be able to keep track of the time and blend in with the society. It read 22:15. A quarter past ten on the 7th of July… Hitsugaya realized he had to hurry if he wanted to get something. He walked for a few more minutes before a small jewellery shop caught his attention. He entered it and nodded to the old man behind the counter. His hands still in his pockets he walked around, looking at all the different accessories. They were all beautiful… But not what he wanted. He wasn't even sure what it was he wanted, but he knew it had to be special.

"Can I help you?" Hitsugaya jumped a little as the old man suddenly stood next to him, a friendly shimmer in his eyes.

"I-I'm looking for a gift…" The floor suddenly got very interesting as he bowed his head slightly, trying to hide his blush.

"I see. And what kind of jewellery did you have in mind?" The man smiled as the boy thought deeply. Then, after a while he nodded.

"A watch. I'm looking for a watch." The man nodded.

"Ah, well, here are the more cheaper ones. Perhaps there's one to your liking?" But the boy shook his head.

"Money's no problem. I've been saving for quite from time." Of course, being a captain earned him quite the amount of money, especially since he didn't spend any. He was just glad it was possible to exchange it for Japan's currency. Snapping out of his thoughts he followed the man to an other corner of the store. All kinds of watches were on display, each reflecting the dim light in an unique way. He quickly scanned through them and abruptly stopped at one certain watch. Hitsugaya's face lit up. This was the one. A pretty, shiny silver one with a mysterious gleam of orange.

"That one. I want that one… Please."

"Ah, certainly. Please wait a moment." Hitsugaya watched as the man carefully took the watch and walked towards the counter. The man pulled out a small black box, which looked eerily like the one he'd gotten some months ago. After the man closed the box, he wrapped it in a shiny black paper and carefully placed it in a very small bag. He deftly handed the bag to Hitsugaya, who handed the man some money… Actually, quite the amount of money. Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile as he exited the shop. He looked at his own watch and noticed it was already past eleven. Deciding to hurry he started running.

* * *

After twenty minutes of running (and silently cursing the gigai for not being able to use shunpou) Hitsugaya finally arrived. He looked at the house, which seemed to be pretty full with all kinds of people, music coming from inside. Panting slightly, he straightened his clothes, fixed his hair to the best of his ability and then walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, he nodded to himself.

_/Act casual… Casual… Yes, like that…/_

He knocked on the door. He heard a faint yell from inside and within a few seconds the door flew open. Several voices could be heard from inside the house. It sounded like some sort of party. However, all he could do right now was look at the ground as he felt a of pair eyes almost piercing through him.

"Toushiro?" That deep voice, it ringed with pleasant surprise… Hitsugaya shivered. He hated to admit it but… He'd really missed that voice. Finally gathering the courage, he looked up and met the orange haired boy's gaze. He held the small bag in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Happy birthday…Kurosaki…"

**The end**

_Author's notes:_

Well, that was an unexpected little one-shot, right? But after reading a certain IchiHitsu fic here, I just had to write something. And the first thing that came out was this… Not sure if I'll continue like this but I hope you'll review and tell me if you liked it or not, and how I could improve.


End file.
